Crónicas
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: La crónica de cómo Oliver y Barry llegaron a estar juntos más de una vez y separados otras tantas...
1. Chapter 1

Llorar, era lo que más deseaba, pero no tenía con quién ni dónde hacerlo. Se sentía tenso, molesto y solo, muy solo. Como un lobo derrotado después de pelear, lamiendo sus heridas sin que nadie lo auxiliara, sin que nadie lo viera.

No era justo como se sentía.

No era justo que estuviera así cuando había hecho tanto. Quería pasar un momento agradable con alguien, pero aunque pensará en la persona que quería no se podría, el otro era casado y él estaba solo, demasiado solo.

Pero a veces no todo es tan malo.

-Buenas tardes, qué vas a tomar-dijo un chico de hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con encanto.

-Café-dijo perdiéndose en la mirada dulce.

-Traigo de inmediato su orden-dijo el joven con una sonrisa comprensiva, él también había tenido días difíciles y ver a ese hombre tan roto le hacía preguntarse si era adecuado lo que haría.

Luego de unos 10 minutos llegó con una bandeja con cafés, jugos naturales, panes en triángulo y pasteles de frambuesa y chocolate.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría sentarme contigo, a conversar, si quieres-habia dejado de sentir que fuera una buena idea-la casa invita-dijo poniendo el café delante del hombre y sin tocar el resto de los bocadillos.

-Me insultarias si no lo haces-dijo serio pero asombrado.

-Mi turno acaba de terminar-dijo depositando la comida en la mesa.

-Me alegro, Barry-dijo con una sonrisa rota-¿Cómo está Iris?-pregunto al momento que llevaba el café a sus labios.

-Bien, hoy se quedara en la casa de Joe junto a Henry.

\- Mi pequeño ahijado-dijo con una sonrisa, A pesar de la tristeza en su mirada, Barry comprendió que su cariño por su hijo menguaba cualquier problema.

-¿Y tu cuándo te animas a declararte a quien te tiene así?-murmuro con una mueca.

-No puedo, el sujeto es casado y tiene un hijo

-No veo el impedimento. Dile y así la decisión estará en él y no en ti, Ollie. Además, cualquiera quisiera estar contigo-dijo robando un trozo de tarta de frambuesa del plato de su amigo.

-Él no quiere-dijo mirando su café.

-Dile y deja que él decida.

-Bien-dijo seriamente y tomando aire-me gustas Barry-dijo de una vez.

Ambos se miraban en silencio y el castaño se sintió jodido.

-¿Es posible que hablemos en un lugar más privado?-murmuro suave y mirando la comida que dejarían tirada-mi departamento está a un par de cuadras-dijo viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo.

-Vamos-se levantaron y salieron del local.

Lo último que recordaría de esa tarde sería su espalda chocando contra la cama de Barry al momento que el castaño hacía borrar su tristeza a besos..


	2. Chapter 2

No era cualquier día, aunque tampoco lo había esperado ansioso, pero no era una fecha común.

-Es hoy-susurro con miedo de abrir los ojos y de que no fuese cierto-es mi cumpleaños-dijo para si con ánimo contenido.

Aunque sus padres ya no estaban con él, era una fecha que le gustaba recordar y celebrar junto a sus seres amados. Incluso ahora podría agregar a Oliver Queen en ese grupo, después de la declaración del arquero, estaba seguro de quererlo.

Sin embargo, sus encuentros con el rubio implican ser infiel a Iris. No ser el marido perfecto, sino que el infiel número uno. Aunque ella comprendía que tuviera que salvar a la gente en medio de la noche cuando su hijo dormía.

Pero Barry no iría a apagar un incendio o rescatar a alguien en peligro, sino que estaría enredado en las sábanas de Oliver, quien gustoso lo recibía cada vez que el velocista quería pasar un buen momento. Después de todo eso era más de lo que pensó que tendría con el forense.

O tal vez ex forense. Después de todo había dejado de trabajar para la policía y ahora sólo se dedicaba a ser mesero en la cafetería donde se encontraba siempre con Oliver.

Pensaba en esas cosas mientras tomaba su desayuno junto a Iris y el pequeño Henry. Ambos en su mundo y la mujer hablándole de trabajo ¿Por qué nadie lo saludaba por su cumpleaños?

-Hoy tengo turno hasta tarde-mintió a la morena. Quien beso sus labios para despedirse y le dijo que no había problema. Joe se quedaría con su hijo.

-Siempre eres bien recibido-dijo la voz ronca del rubio cuando lo llamo para preguntar si lo podía visitar. Aunque estaba extrañado de que nadie lo llamará o enviará un mensaje por su cumpleaños.

En un flash estuvo en la puerta del arquero quien lo sujeto por la cintura y lo metió a su departamento. Todo comenzó con un suave beso y continúo con ambos cayendo en la cama del rubio, quien no tardó en sujetar el trasero del forense y hacerlo gemir mientras mordía su cuello.

-Ollie-murmuró poniendo sus manos en los hombros del arquero, se sujetaba ahí, aunque sentía que el roce con el rubio lo volvería loco, sus labios acariciando su cuello y las manos moviéndose por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Barry-murmuró excitado por la forma en la que el castaño se restregaba contra su cuerpo, estaban sentados en medio de la cama y Oliver sentía que la ropa era demasiada y quería sentir toda la piel de su amante, quería sentirlo por completo. Por eso tiró de su camisa y la rasgó en el hombro, luego tiró del pantalón haciendo volar el botón y rompiendo el cierre.

-Eres un salvaje, Ollie-susurró de forma sugerente en el oído del vigilante, quien sujetó al castaño por la cadera y lo puso contra las almohadas, necesitaba sentir la piel del velocista, por eso terminó de despojarlo de sus ropas e hizo lo mismo con las propias.

Lo siguiente fue acariciarse a sí mismo cuando Barry lo observaba, se sentía extasiado al notar su mirada y ver como se acariciaba al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, fue Oliver quien dejó de tocarse y decidió besar al castaño mientras bajaba sus manos al miembro de su invitado, quien gimió en su boca mientras sonreía, nunca pensó estar en una situación así con el rubio.

No supo en qué momento los dedos del arquero ingresaron en su trasero y comenzó a estimularlo, por eso creyó que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia, era demasiada la excitación en ese momento.

-Te amo-susurró Oliver en su oído al momento que lo penetraba y se mantenía un par de segundos dentro de él-te amo, Barry-dijo al momento que comenzaba con las embestidas y se deleitaba con los gemidos del velocista, quien vibraba por las sensaciones de todo eso-Barry-gimió con fuerza el rubio al sentir la vibración combinada con la estrechez del trasero de su amante.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en ese vaivén hasta que el arquero se corrió en el interior del castaño, lo mismo hizo el forense contra el abdomen de su amante. Se sentía en las nubes y no podía reaccionar ante todo eso, solo podía respirar agitado y sentir que se volvía a excitar.

-Al parecer quieres un poco más-dijo Oliver besándolo y volviendo a golpear el interior de su amante mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, nunca había estado con alguien que siguiera su ritmo y que pudiera continuar con el sexo tan pronto, realmente le encantaba Barry Allen.

Luego de su segundo orgasmo, ambos hombres se recostaron y fue Barry quien se durmió en el pecho del rubio. Una escena adorable a ojos del arquero, quien solo pudo acariciar el cuerpo de su amante, sin embargo, su momento de idilio quedó en el olvido cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono del velocista. Como había quedado en la mesita de noche, Oliver lo tomó y pudo ver que quien llamaba era Iris, al parecer le había mandado varios mensajes y su marido no respondía.

-Barry-susurró tratando de despertarlo, porque podría ser urgente lo que necesitaba la morena si lo estaba llamando con tanta insistencia-Hey-decía moviéndolo, pero no obtuvo resultado, por lo que decidió contestar-Hola Iris-dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

- _¿Quién habla?_ -dijo la mujer extrañada.

-Oliver, pasa que estabamos entrenando con Barry y tuvimos un pequeño percance, está inconsciente, pero no es de gravedad. En cuanto esté disponible le diré que te llame.

- _Gracias, Oliver_ -dijo la mujer más aliviada- _puedes decirle que estaré en casa de papá._

-Le diré, no te preocupes Iris, un gusto hablar contigo-dijo colgando la llamada y dejando el aparato a un lado.

Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del castaño y se durmió. Necesitaba su calor y ese contacto lo era todo en ese momento, había ansiado con tanta fuerza un momento así que lo iba a aprovechar a como dé lugar.

Solo pasaron un par de horas cuando ambos despertaron, se besaron de forma somnolienta y fue Barry quien volvió a notar un detalle que lo entristeció. Oliver tampoco había recordado su cumpleaños.

-Debo irme-susurró contra el pecho del arquero, quien rodeaba su cintura con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir.

-Llamó tu esposa-dijo suave y con calma-estaba preocupada por ti, le dije que quedaste inconsciente en una práctica, pero que estabas bien. Dijo que estaría en la casa de Joe.

-Gracias-murmuró saliendo de la cama y poniéndose la ropa-gracias por el buen sexo, Oliver-dijo molesto y mirando el suelo con las manos empuñadas.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo serio y extrañado.

-Nada-dijo molesto, era increíble que nadie lo saludara, pero su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Oliver, si no estas listo para nuestra cita, puedes considerarte…

-Felicity-murmuró el rubio saliendo rápidamente de la cama y comenzando a buscar la ropa que ya tenía lista.

-Tienes una cita-dijo molesto el castaño.

-¿Y?-dijo alzando una ceja mientras terminaba de abotonarse una camisa morado oscuro.

-Eres un descarado, Queen. Y sumemos que te olvidas de cosas importantes, no sé por qué estoy aquí contigo-dijo furioso y comenzando a descargar su frustración con el rubio.

-Alto ahí, Allen-dijo molesto y acercándose a él-si mal no recuerdo, solo nos acostamos y tenemos buenos momentos, pero tu sigues casado y si no tengo nada más de ti puedo seguir con mi vida.

-Bien, hazlo, Ollie-dijo enojado y mirándolo de frente-pero créeme tu falta de memoria es lo que no me gusta, pero no importa, porque no pretendo verte más.

-Perfecto, Barry, no nos veamos más, solo hemos perdido el tiempo-dijo notando como la situación se había salido de control. Porque en qué momento pasaron de besarse con cariño para estar discutiendo por nada.

Solo vio como el velocista se marchó en un rayo de luz y él se vio solo en medio de ese lugar que tan bien los albergó durante horas.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con que Iris dormía y su hijo estaba en casa de Joe, eran casi las once de la noche, por lo que no le sorprendía esa situación. No importaba, nadie lo había saludado y con Oliver había terminado lo que tenían. Un día desastroso a su parecer. Por lo que se acostó y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, su sueño no duró mucho tiempo, cuando Iris lo despertó alarmada. Al parecer Henry estaba enfermo y debían ir por él a casa de Joe, miró la hora y pasaban de las doce de la noche, por lo que subieron al vehículo de la morena y se dirigieron a la casa de su padre adoptivo.

En un par de minutos estuvieron ahí y ambos bajaron preocupados por su pequeño, por lo que en cuanto Barry abrió la puerta notó que estaban las luces completamente apagadas.

-¿Joe?-dijo prendiendo la luz de la sala y vio como todos sus amigos y familiares gritaban al unísono _feliz cumpleaños_ , lo que paralizó cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

-Feliz cumpleaños Barry-dijo Iris abrazándolo y besando sus labios.

-Mi cumpleaños fue ayer-dijo algo sorprendido pero con un poco de desilusión.

-Barry-dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa comprensiva-debido a tus viajes en el tiempo tu teléfono tiene las fechas alteradas, no es de extrañar que vaya un día más adelante que el resto de los aparatos. Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, créeme que sí-dijo abrazándolo y sintiendo el alivio en su amigo.

Luego de que todos lo saludaran fue que el castaño cayó en la cuenta de que se había enojado por nada con Oliver ¿cómo solucionar algo así? Pensaba en ello cuando ingresó un mensaje a su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido con el arquero.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, socio_

Definitivamente había arruinado lo que tenía con Oliver Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sí Joe no había descubierto su infidelidad a Iris era porque sólo duró un mes con una semana. Aunque esos siete días bastaron para que el detective tuviera sus sospechas cuando su hija le preguntaba casi todos los días si sabía lo que hacía Barry por las noches, porque no entrenaba, no salvaba el mundo ni se divertía con sus amigos. Entonces, dónde estaba Barry Allen.

Por eso cuando lo llamó Caitlin él dijo que hace tiempo no veía al velocista. La mujer sólo agradeció y colgó. No sabía si le creyó, pero no le importaba porque lo suyo con el castaño fue tan breve que no se podía considerar como una relación y mucho menos decirse grandes amantes.

Sólo se besaron y se acostaron un par de veces. Se hicieron compañía algunos días cuando tomaban algo juntos o conversaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero en ningún caso lo suyo prosperó.

Por eso cuando su asistente anunció que lo esperaba el detective Joe West no supo qué hacer. Después de todo ya iban semanas desde que no sabía nada de Barry. Tal vez necesitaba algo de su ciudad.

-Detective-dijo estrechando su mano con tranquilidad-qué lo trae a la ciudad.

-Seré breve-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y mostrándole un colgante que tenía una flecha y un rayo cruzados-explicate.

Pero Oliver no supo responder. Ese fue el colgante que le dio a Barry el día que se besaron por primera vez.

-Viendo que no sabes qué decir, lo haré por ti-dijo guardando el objeto en su bolsillo-Barry le es infiel contigo a Iris.

Todo quedó en un silencio sofocador.

-Solo desearía que Barry jamás te hubiese conocido. Sólo has traído desgracias a su vida-se dio media vuelta para marcharse, estaba decepcionado de corroborar sus sospechas. Ahora tenía que enfrentar al velocista y no sería una conversación sencilla.

-¡No!-dijo de golpe-se equivoca, ese colgante se lo iba a dar Barry a Iris, pero se arruinó porque le falta un corazón que se rompió. Mi joyero lo diseñó y debe repararlo. Pero Barry no había podido traerlo.

-Quisiera creerte-dijo entre dientes y mirándolo con aprehensión.

-Felicity y Diggle pueden confirmarlo-dijo jugando su mejor carta-En cuanto a Barry, es un error lo que dice detective. Sólo somos socios.

-Eso espero-dijo con una mueca y se marchó.

No advertirá al castaño sobre lo ocurrido, debe pelear solo esa batalla en la que ambos se metieron. Aunque llevaban tiempo sin hablarse y eso lo mantenía en un constante estado de tristeza, pero aún así no era capaz de delatarlo, no cuando sabía que Barry al fin tenía la familia que siempre había soñado y que él había interferido cruelmente en sus vidas.

-Señor Queen, lo buscan en la recepción-dijo su asistente ingresando medio cuerpo a la oficina.

-No deseo ver a nadie-dijo seriamente. Su asistente desapareció y a los segundos escuchó un grito y posteriormente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a quien menos había querido ver en ese tiempo.

-Señor Queen, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo Iris cerrando la puerta en la cara del asistente del rubio, quien suspiró y la invitó a sentarse, mientras iba donde el hombre que esperaba fuera de la oficina.

-No hay problema, ella es bienvenida, por favor trae dos cafés-dijo volviendo al interior de la oficina-dime qué te trae por acá.

-Sé que tú y Barry no son solo socios, sé que hay algo entre ustedes, pero…

-No, te equivocas-dijo cortando su argumento al momento que los cafés llegaban-Gracias-susurró esperando que su asistente se marchara-con Barry solo tenemos una relación de camaradería. Yo estoy con Felicity, tenemos un compromiso y probablemente lo formalicemos pronto-dijo con seguridad y recordando el sermón que le dio la rubia en cuanto se enteró que se acostaba con el velocista ¿cómo se había enterado ella? Ya le preguntaría.

-Barry sale todas las noches y nunca sé dónde está, por eso le puse un rastreador y todas las noches me indica que está en tu departamento-dijo mostrando una imagen de su celular que aseguraba lo que decía. Oliver sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, ellos hace semanas que no se veían y esa imagen era solo de la noche anterior.

-No te podría decir a qué se debe eso-susurró tan sorprendido que la morena sintió que era injusta en acusarlo de algo así.

-Entonces, tú y Barry no son amantes.

-No, solo somos socios y en varias oportunidades lo he ayudado incluso se ha quedado en el departamento porque necesita conversar o a veces viene a Starling a entrenar, pero nunca podríamos tener algo distinto a eso. Estoy enamorado de Felicity y no tendría por qué sentir algo por otra persona.

-Lo lamento-dijo totalmente arrepentida de su visita, pero Oliver se sentía culpable de decir tantas mentiras en tan poco tiempo-solo estoy preocupada porque Barry cambió su forma de ser conmigo y aunque sigue siendo un modelo de padre con Henry, ya no es el mismo. Y nadie sabe qué ocurre.

-Si quieres puedo tratar de hablar con él.

-Te lo agradecería-susurró poniéndose de pie, no había tocado su café y sentía que algo de todo eso no era cierto, pero no sabría decir qué.

-Oliver…-dijo Felicity entrando de golpe a la oficina del rubio-disculpen, pense que estabas solo-dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Descuida, ya me marcho-dijo la morena con una sonrisa-los felicito por la relación que tienen, hacen linda pareja-dijo Iris probando una teoría, pero se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba, porque Felicity sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gracias-susurró acercándose al arquero, a los segundos la periodista se marchó, luego que la puerta estuvo cerrada ambos se observaron y supieron que no podían tener ningún tipo de conversación ahí, lo mejor era ir al departamento de la rubia, único lugar que no habían pisado los West, porque probablemente se habían encargado de poner micrófonos o chips, ninguno de los dos confiaba en toda esa farsa que dijo Oliver.

Cuando estuvieron en el departamento de la rubia, se sirvieron un trago y comenzaron a hablar. El arquero le contó cada cosa que hablo con Joe e Iris.

-Estas en grandes problemas.

Oliver sólo confirmó con un gesto.

-Junto a Diggle te cubriremos. Pero la farsa no será para siempre. Me caso en un año más-dijo mostrando el anillo a Oliver.

-Hasta que Ray se atrevió-susurro con sinceridad.

-Estoy feliz y tu solo sabes hacerme enojar al igual que Barry-dijo tomando su teléfono- Van a hablar hoy-dijo seriamente y enviando un mensaje al velocista.

-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

-Lo que tu no te atreves. Te verá hoy, aquí en mi departamento. Así que aprovecha la oportunidad. Yo me quedaré con Ray y por favor, no lo arruines-dijo molesta.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió la losa fría de la encimera, pero no podía importarle menos, no cuando tenía a Oliver Queen entrando y saliendo de su trasero con fuertes estocadas, mientras él gemía e intentaba sujetarse del mueble de la cocina de Felicity, sólo recordar a la rubia le sacó una sonrisa ¿qué diría si los viera? Pero el pensamiento fue nublado por la ola de placer que volvía a invadirlo justo en el momento que su miembro era estimulado por la diestra del rubio, quien no paraba de gemir y mordisquear su cuello, realmente eso dejaría marca por unas horas, pero su metabolismo acelerado se encargaria de borrarlo.

Solo bastó que el arquero golpeara su prostata tres veces más y logró correrse en su mano, mientras sintió como el vigilante continuaba entrando y saliendo con mayor rapidez hasta que terminó dentro de él, a los segundos sintió el líquido vizcoso saliendo de su trasero y goteando en la losa del piso, sabía que se desmayaría por la debilidad, no había comido casi nada ese día y el ejercicio que hizo para llegar hasta el departamento en Starling y luego esto, lo tenían famélico.

-Hey-susurró Oliver en su oído al momento que lo abrazaba y salía de su interior, cuando notó que no había mayor reacción lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama de dos plazas que había en la habitación de junto. Intentó nuevamente hablarle, pero al verlo tan perdido optó por buscar algo que pudiera comer, estaba demasiado pálido como para que fuera un momento de post orgasmo.

Era insólito, solo Barry podía tener una baja de azúcar después de reencontrarse con su amante. Sólo él podía arruinarlo de esa forma, pero antes de otro pensamiento vio a Oliver acercarse con una taza de chocolate caliente y algunos dulces que encontró en la cocina, eso sin contar que había pedido sushi para que comieran en un rato.

-Gracias-murmuró tomando el jarro y llevándolo a los labios, agradeció el líquido y su sabor, lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y el frío abrasador se iba junto con la palidez, ahora se sentía algo mejor.

-Te cuido como sé que harías conmigo-murmuró el rubio antes de besar su frente y ponerse la ropa interior junto con una polera, tenía que estar aceptable para cuando llegara el repartidor con el sushi.

No dijeron nada durante la siguiente media hora, en la que Barry terminó con todos los dulces que le llevó y luego se recostó en su pecho a descansar, realmente su encuentro había sido intenso y tenía que reconocer que Oliver era más detallista de lo que él merecía.

-La idea era que habláramos-susurró el arquero acariciando la espalda del castaño.

-No tengo nada que decir-susurró el velocista intentando apartarse un poco.

-Creo que deberíamos definir algo estable, estamos juntos o no-dijo el rubio apartándose, necesitaba verlo a la cara, fue ese el momento que Barry aprovechó para sentarse en la cama y mirar a su socio. Definitivamente tenía que tomar una decisión.

-¿Estás saliendo con Felicity?-preguntó mirándolo directamente. Era imposible que le mintiera, o al menos eso creía él.

-No. Solo estoy contigo, ella se va a casar con Ray Palmer-dijo enlazando su mano con la del velocista-estoy solo-susurro con una mueca, definitivamente no le gustaba esa palabra.

Antes de que Barry dijera algo más sonó el timbre y Oliver fue para buscar el sushi, sin embargo, pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar los gritos de Iris.

-¡No puedes negar que mi esposo está aquí contigo!-dijo furiosa. Por primera vez Barry usó sus poderes solo para ponerse una polera y el pantalón, debía enfrentar la situación, Iris no merecía todo eso y Oliver tampoco.

-Acá estoy-murmuró Barry apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y la morena solo pudo dar dos pasos hasta él.

-Eres un maldito-dijo con los ojos aguados y odiandolo, no se atrevió a hacer más. Luego caminó un par de pasos atrás y salió del lugar. No sabía si dolía más saber que Barry le era infiel o verlo, para ese momento el dolor era tan grande que casi daba igual lo que fue primero.

Es por eso que al salir del lugar no supo qué hacer. Porque realmente espero equivocarse y que ellos no estuvieran juntos, que su intuición se equivocara, pero no fue así.

Por ello, en cuanto sintió el abrazo de su padre no rehusó el contacto. Necesitaba sentirse protegida, sentir que aún le importaba a alguien.

-Con esto-dijo Joe mirando a Barry, quien se acercó a la entrada para ir tras la morena- estás muerto para mí-y definitivamente eso dolió más que cualquier golpe que un villano le hubiera dado.


End file.
